


Departure

by bangbangtan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, The other members beside markhyuck will only be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangtan/pseuds/bangbangtan
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted everyone to stop asking. He wished he could keep Mark with them as long as possible.





	Departure

 

It was a nice quiet afternoon in the Dream dormitory. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the free times after boy video shooting ended. The maknae duo spent the free times by catching some sleep, meanwhile Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun by lazing around on the couch and watching TV. Mark, had just woken up and went straight out of his room to find a glass of water.

As Mark walked to the kitchen, he saw Donghyuck seated at one of the chairs, frown evident on his face. Mark got closer and noticed Donghyuck doing nothing but sat there looking at his mug. The urge to ask Donghyuck what was so interesting about his mug emerged, but Mark really needed his precious water. Man the thirst was real.

The fact that from the moment Mark entered the kitchen until he was literally calling Donghyuck's name, still didn't make the younger acknowledged Mark's presence, started to concern Mark. Donghyuck finally averted his gaze from his mug to face Mark after a couple of shakes on his arm from the older. The younger seemed to be brought back from his daydream and had this sad yet shocked from the shake look on his face.

"You're awake, Hyung." Donghyuck sounded somewhat distant.

Mark really couldn't help himself anymore and finally asked him, "Are you alright?"

Donghyuck stared at Mark at first, then hesitantly answered back with, "What do you mean, why wouldn't i be?"

"Did you hear yourself Hyuck, you've been staring at your mug for, I don't know, 10 minutes? More? I just got here, so I don't know how long you've been here alone. I called you many times too, you're only responding when I shook you."

Donghyuck didn't know he was zoning out really. He was just going to finish his hot chocolate then join the others on the couch. He reached for his hot chocolate that now was apparently no longer hot.

"Donghyuck"

Donghyuck looked at Mark again, he didn't know what to say honestly. "I.. Hyung, I.."

"Donghyuck, it's okay. You can tell me." Mark proceeded to take a seat beside the younger. "Something’s bothering you?" All Donghyuck found in Mark's eyes were curiosity, concern, worry, and the desire to help. He didn't want to worry Mark, but he didn't even know why he was being like this.

Or he actually did. Deep down Donghyuck knew the root of his sour mood.

“No? I’m okay. I guess?”, he finally answered. Well he wasn’t entirely lying, he was feeling alright. But Mark deserved a better answer so, “A little tired maybe? I was going to drink this hot choco. Maybe I let my mind wander too much, Hyung. Don’t worry, I’m alright.” Donghyuck quickly finished his drink and got up before Mark could respond. By the look on Mark’s face, he obviously wasn’t convinced and wasn’t going to let this pass.

“I’m going out in a bit though.” Donghyuck said, as he put his mug in the sink. Mark was taken aback.

“What? Where are you going?”

“I’m craving honey butter chips. And maybe I’ll stop by that park across the street.” Donghyuck stared at Mark confused state for a brief second then slowly walked to his room to change. He asked Mark when he walked past him, “You want me to get you something from the store?”

Mark didn’t utter a word and stood up to follow Donghyuck, until he stopped at the living room. He found the other three asleep on the couch, and then carefully went to turn the TV off. He picked up a blanket from the carpet and draped it over Jaemin. He turned around only to find Donghyuck already in his jacket, with his favorite cap and a mask on. Mark didn’t know what’s what, he did what his brain told him to do, so he unexpectedly whisper yelled, “I’m coming along! Wait a sec. I’m a fast runner!” With that, Mark was gone.

Donghyuck was shocked at the sudden burst, couldn’t help but to shake his head. He chose to wait right where he stood in the middle of the living room. True to his words, Mark was fast. Before Donghyuck realized anything Mark was already on Donghyuck’s side, all set and ready to go.

“Ah, why Hyung? I want some alone time, you know?” He said _you know_ in English and Mark chuckled as they both went to the front door. Donghyuck obviously didn’t mean it, who was he kidding. He liked to whine and over react over everything, especially to Mark.

 

~

 

Donghyuck was munching on his honey butter chips while seated on one of the benches at the park. Mark had his can of coke in his hand. They were enjoying the fresh air outside. It was quiet and it brought a sense of calmness to both of them.

Several minutes passed, chips and soda were long gone, nobody wanted to ruin the serene atmosphere.

After, what Mark thought, around 20 minutes of peacefulness, he turned to face the younger. He guessed it was the perfect time to ask Donghyuck about earlier, but instead he found the exact same expression on the younger when he was glaring into the poor mug in the kitchen. The anxiousness and concern got bigger, resulted in Mark to reach Donghyuck and touch his shoulder.

“So? Ready to tell me yet?”

Mark went straight to the point. Donghyuck was confused at first but then realized his mistake and sighed in defeat in his seat.

“It’s stupid,” Donghyuck inhaled once and the burst of words came out really fast.

“I seriously had enough of everyone ask you about your, you know, graduation from Dream. And today, the director just had to ask _that_ to your face on camera. They asked _that_ to _you_ on _camera_ , can you believe it? Thoughtful indeed. I’m sick of it, Hyung. What the hell is wrong with those people? Did they have to rub it to you? To my face? I don’t like that. At all. I know I was being immature and all, but,”

Mark, in his puzzled state, was trying hard to keep up with Donghyuck’s rant. His hand on the younger’s shoulder tightened when he saw tears. Donghyuck cried. Mark panicked.

“They don’t freaking understand. They don’t know anything, how dare they, Hyung,” Donghyuck’s little sob broke Mark’s heart. It came down to Mark all at once. Donghyuck was upset because of today’s shooting when they asked him about his soon departure from Dream. He too was sad and upset about that to be frank. He understood why the younger took it to heart though. As everyone on this planet knew, they were a real close friend. They were best buddies. Donghyuck was a dear little brother to Mark. But people might not know the fact that they were actually more than that.

Without realizing, Mark was already holding Donghyuck close to his body. Donghyuck buried his face in Mark’s chest.

“Ssh. I got you. Stop crying. We talked about this, right? Come on, think about it, the director was not in the wrong though?” Donghyuck lifted his head to glare at his boyfriend. Mark chuckled and went to rub his back, pulled Donghyuck’s head back to his chest. “Okay he was. He didn’t have to ask me while filming and use it for the video content. I get it, okay? But you do realize that, at some point, I really am going to leave right?” Mark patiently waited for a response.

“I know. And I know we talked about this. But it still hurt every single time the topic was brought up, you know? I thought I can live with that, god was I wrong, I can’t. I can’t Mark. And I can’t even picture Dream without you, who’ll lead us? Who'll take care of us? Who else, stupidly enough, will let us ruin his life by the continuous bugging? Nobody, Hyung. We need you.” Donghyuck sobbed. All the words were muffled but Mark could hear them all clear as day. And he couldn’t believe his ears, what the hell did this boy just say?

“Brat”

 

~

 

Donghyuck calmed down, tears dried, his head still held close by the older. Mark decided to do it now. Mark lifted Donghyuck’s face. 

“Donghyuck, listen to me. It’s just the way it is and you know it. After me, then you too will graduate. Even Jisung will in the future. I know it’s hard at first but I’m sure the next Dream formation will be just fine and you’ll adjust to it. You guys will be doing great. You know why? Because, it has you guys in it. And because hey, we’re NCT, come on. We have to give ourselves some credits.”

Donghyuck smiled. That was a success, Mark thought gladly.

“You’re going to be fine without me. Besides, we’re still living under the same roof. And this one is a constant, fixed, a lifetime. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Donghyuck knew they were still bind in 127. But he couldn’t find it in himself to feel alright about all graduate things. He was pretty sentimental about it, miserable. It was different. Mark was here with Donghyuck and the rest of Dream members from the start and suddenly he left. Despite his departure, the other members had to actually promote without him, without someone who was really important and valuable as a leader, a close friend, a brother. Let’s get real here, Donghyuck just could not.

“Hyuck, are you listening?” Mark voice brought him back. Donghyuck chose to nod. He felt Mark constant rub in his back. His hand must be sore, he thought. He searched Mark's face and found the older already looking at him, smiling, so beautifully, at him, he wanted to burst right then.

“Thank you, Hyung. For leading us, guiding us, protecting us, being the best leader and brother we could ever wish for. Thank you for everything. You will forever be _the_ superior NCT Dream leader, for me, for everyone. Thank you, Mark Hyung.”

Mark didn’t even realize he was crying until Donghyuck touched his cheek to wipe the liquid running down his face. He hugged the younger until they noticed the sky was getting dark.

 

~

 

Back at the dorm, all seven of them was gathering around and playing together in the living room. Laughter roaring and six happy faces were all Mark could hear and see. Mark wanted to cherish this moment, embedded this scene unfolded in front of him to his heart forever.

 

_Thank you, Dream._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rerun of nct dream's boy video. And my heart broke into million pieces at donghyuck's face when the director asked about graduation thingy. He looked so sad i want to hold him:(  
> So, yeah it just flowed and this trash was made. 
> 
> I know the fact that markhyuck live with 127 not with dream, and the fact that jaemin was still in recovery when boy video released, but.. Just let this happen okay? Lol
> 
> Please pardon any grammatical error found.  
> Thank you for coming here, see you.


End file.
